The present invention relates to a novel gel composition that is an additive for fuel that results in a decrease in the amount of soot in a lubricating oil in an engine and/or a decrease in the amount of emissions particularly soot, hydrocarbons and/or nitrogen oxides, (NO, NO2, N2O collectively NOx) from an engine.
A complication facing modern compression ignited and spark ignited engines is the build up of soot in the lubricating oil due to oxidation and nitration by-products of the unburnt fuel or the lubricating oil itself and environmentally unfriendly emission. The buildup of this soot thickens the lubricating oil and can cause engine deposits. In severe operating conditions, the oil can thicken to the point of gelling. When the soot levels get to high, the increase in oil viscosity results in poor lubrication at critical wear points on the engine. This poor lubrication results in high wear, the formulation of higher amounts of piston deposits, a loss in fuel economy occurs and increased exhaust emissions. The net result is a shorter effective life of the lubricating oil and exhaust emissions.
Another complication in facing modern and future engines is the need for these engines to meet upcoming emission legislation. One solution has been to use exhaust after treatment systems to reduce emissions for the engine.
It is desirable to decrease the concentration of particles of soot in an engine oil using a novel gel composition as an additive to fuel. It is further desirable to decrease the emissions of soot, hydrocarbons and/or NOx from an engine using a novel gel fuel additive.
It has been found that a gel fuel additive in contact with the fuel of an engine can decrease the soot content in the oil of the lubricating system of the engine. It has been further found that an gel fuel additive can reduce the emissions from an engine in particular soot, hydrocarbons and/or NOx emissions.
This invention provides a way to provide enhanced performance to lubricating oil and to reduce engine emissions into the environment.